Where are we?
by Mitsuo Miharu
Summary: Aku Orihime Inoue. Hanya gadis biasa yang suka disuruh menggantikan tugas piket. Tapi, tiba tiba ada gempa yang melanda. Aku harus bertahan hidup dengan teman sekelas ku yang tidak dikenal maupun senior ku yang juga aku tidak mengenalnya/ OneShoot. Author nubie XD Mind to RnR?


Terjadi bencana, gempa bumi berskala 5 richter mengguncang Tokyo. Hanya ada beberapa kerusakan sedikit dan kecelakaan kecil djalanan. Dan juga keributan di sebuah sekolah seperti Karakura Gakuen juga terdengar..

BleachTite Kubo

Warn : EYD tidak beraturan, Typo(s), OOC, Abal, Gaje, Alur kecepatan, Sudut pandang tokoh utama, Dan beberapa keanehan lainnya(?)

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy

Where are we?

.

.

Don't Like, Don't Read. Sebelum menyesal ^^

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Aku Orihime Inoue. Hanya gadis biasa yang sering disuruh-suruh untuk menggantikan tugas piket. Duduk paling ujung dan paling belakang dikelas. Tidak populer dan hanya memiliki satu teman.

"Anak-anak, cepat keluar dari gedung sekolah! Mengungsi ke tempat yang aman secepat mungkin!" Teriak seorang guru dari luar kelas mengguncang kelas, membuat murid-murid lari dan berteriak histeris menyelamatkan diri masing-masing.

Ah, sepertinya aku yang paling terakhir keluar, semua mendorongku kebelakang. Tidak ada yang peduli jika aku tertinggal sendirian di belakang. Oh, tidak. Ternyata ada si jenius Toushiro Hitsugaya. Kudengar dia tidak jago olahraga walaupun dia jenius. Mungkin itu penyebab dia tertinggal di belakang sama sepertiku. Dia hanya melirik ku sedikit dan berkata 'ayo!' Aku sedikit terkejut karena anak sepopuler dan sejenius itu berbicara kepadaku.

Ternyata bukan Cuma kami berdua yang terlambat kabur. Si Putri Sekolah dari kelas 2-1, Si Ketua Osis yang pendiam dari kelas 3-1, juga Bintang Olahraga Ichigo Kurosaki yang sekelas dengan Ketua Osis. Dan juga.. R—Rukia? Ternyata dia juga terlambat lari kukira dia sudah berada di luar.

"R—Rukia?" Ujar ku memanggil namanya tak percaya.

"Orihime?! Kukira kau sudah meninggalkanku diluar hahaha" Candanya ditengah situasi seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba ada reruntuhan jatuh hampir menimpa kami, dengan sigap kami memasuki kelas terdekat. Yaitu kelas 2-1 yang berada di lantai 2.

Hosh

Hosh

Hosh

"Hampir saja!" Ucap Kurosaki-senpai

"Ayo, bergegas keluar dari gedung ini" Ajak si Ketua Osis

Saat si Ketua Osis membuka pintu untuk keluar, tiba-tiba dia terpaku untuk sejenak.

"U-Ulquiorra-Senpai, kenapa tidak keluar? Ada apa?" tanya Neliel, si Putri Sekolah yang dibangga-bangga kan.

Kami semua pun menghampiri pintu itu.

"EH?!"

* * *

"EH?! Dimana ini?" Ucap kami serempak .

"L-laut!"

"Hutan!"

"PULAU TERPENCIL?!" Teriak kami berlima kecual si Ketua Osis Pendiam itu tentunya.

"A-apakah sebenarnya kita sudah mati karena tertimpa reruntuhan tadi?" Ucapku asal yang membuat semua orang menatapku dengan tatapan 'WTF'

Aku langsung sweatdrop dan mengatakan "M—maaf"

"Ahaha mungkin ini hanya halusinasi kita" Ujar Si Putri Sekolah dengan membawa kakinya kearah kelas, kami pun mengikutinya karena kami berpikir sama dengannya.

Menutup pintu kemudian membuka nya lagi dengan berharap bahwa dunia luar yang kami temui tadi hanya halusinasi belaka.

"Ah, ternyata ini beneran" Rutuk Hitsugaya

"Sudahlah, ini nyata. Kita akan bertahan hidup disini. Dan mungkin saja nanti ada bantuan atau balik lagi seperti normal"

* * *

Akhirnya malam pun tiba, kami tidur dikelas. Dengan menjadikan meja-meja sebagai tempat tidur dan gorden sebagai selimut. Uuh, aku tidak nyaman!

Aku pun mencoba keluar untuk menikmati angin malam pantai. Ternyata si Ketua Osis juga berada disini.

"S-senpai sedang apa?" Tanyaku mencoba menyapa dia yang seperti nya sedang menghangatkan tubuh.

"Kau tidak lihat?" Jawab nya dengan ketus

Aku memilih diam dan duduk agak jauh dari dia.

Tiba-tiba dia bersuara "Kau tidak tidur, Inoue?"

"Hm, aku tidak bisa tidur. Darimana Senpai tau namaku?" Jawabku dengan heran, setahuku aku belum memberi tahu kan namaku.

"Toushiro memberi tahu. Kenapa kau tidak tidur?" Dia mengulang pertanyaannya

Uuh, ternyata Ketua Osis ini cerewet sekali. Padahal aku kira dia seorang yang pendiam. Mungkin aku akan mengganti julukannya menjadi 'Ketua Osis yang Cerewet'

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Apa kau kedinginan?"

Ya bisa dibilang salah satu alasan ku tidak bisa tidur adalah kedinginan.

"Umm, yah" Kataku jujur.

"Kemarilah, disini hangat" Ujarnya menepuk tempat didekat nya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, Senpai?"

"Tentu, kalau tidak mau ya sudah. Aku tidak memaksamu"

Aku pun beranjak dari tempat duduk ku untuk pindah ke dekatnya dengan ragu-ragu. Sudah setengah jam berlalu kami disini tanpa kata-kata. Aku pun pamit kepadanya untuk tidur duluan.

"Senpai, aku mengantuk. Duluan ya" Pamit ku kepadanya

"Hn" Jawabnya singkat

"Apa Senpai tidak mengantuk?" Tanya ku sebelum benar-benar memasuki kelas.

"Nanti aku menysul" Ujarnya mengakhiri percakapan.

Aku pun benar-benar meninggalkannya sendirian, dan merebahkan diri di ranjang (meja) Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ketua Osis yang datar, cuek, dan pendiam sebenarnya baik dan agak cerewet.

* * *

KRUYUK~

"A—aku, lapar.." Ujar ku malu karena perutku berbunyi kencang sekali.

"Kita harus mencari makanan!" Ujar Kurosaki kemudian berlari ke arah kelas. Dan..

"TADAA~" Ujarnya gembira. Terlihat ada sebuah pancingan di genggaman nya. Kami hanya melonggo.

"Kebetulan ada tiga, nih Toushiro dan Ulquiorra" Kata Kurosaki-senpai menyerahkan 2 pancingan lainnya kepada 2 laki-laki disampingku.

Merekapun mencari umpan terlebih dahulu, Cuma mereka berdua yang mencari karena si ketua osis tidak mau.

"Ulquiorra, ayo mencari umpan" ajak Kurosaki-senpai bermaksud mencari cacing.

"Tidak, menjijikkan" Tolak si Ketua Osis dengan kasar.

"Dasar" umpat Kurosaki-Senpai "Ayo, kita berdua saja Hitsugaya!"

Setelah agak lama kami menghabiskan waktu dengan duduk-duduk saja, dan menunjuk-nunjuk langit bahwa disana ada burung yang cantik ketiga orang yang sedang memancing tadi pun tiba.

"Waaah ikan nya banyak sekali!" Ucap Nell dan Rukia bersamaan.

"Hehe, iya dong!" Jawab Hitsugaya dan Kurosaki-Senpai dengan bangganya.

Si ketua Osis itu hanya diam saja.

Selagi menunggu ikan matang dengan sempurna. Aku menawarkan diri untuk mencari buah-buahan disekitar sini.

"A-anu, aku mencari buah ya" Ucapku meminta izin.

"Aku ikut Orihime-chan!" Seru Nelliel.

"Hn" Jawab Ketua Osis singkat.

Aku dan Nelliel berjalan agak jauh memasuki hutan agar ketemu buah yang agak banyak.

"Waah, baru kali ini aku mencari buah dihutan!" Kata Nelliel senang.

"Aku akan memetik buah diatas pohon. Kamu petik blueberry atau semacamnya saja di bawah sana saja, Nelliel" Ujar ku ke Nelliel menunjuk semak dibawah sambil berusaha memanjat pohon.

Aku pun memilih dan memetik apel-apel yang sudah matang, kemudian berpindah pohon untuk memetik kelapa. Syukurlah ternyata banyak yang kudapat.

Aku pun berseru kepada Nelliel "Nelliel, apakah kau sudah selesai? Ayo segera kembali!"

"Baiklah, Orihime-Chan." Jawabnya setelah aku turun dari pohon. Kulihat kantong yang dibawanya. Ternyata dia mendapat banyak juga.

Disaat kami sampai, ternyata ikan sudah matang. Kulihat Rukia tampak mengiris-iris daging ikan dengan pisau lipat. Ternyata dia mempunyai ketrampilan tersembunyi, eh. Kami pun segera menghampiri. Dan tiba tiba Nelliel berkata bahwa kemarin di kelas nya ada pelajaran memasak, dan masih ada bahan-bahan sisa kemarin. Wah, ternyata banyak juga bahan-bahannya.

Hari berganti menjadi malam, kami memasak dari bahan-bahan yang kami dapat di kelas Nelliel, kelas 2-1. Saat nya kami tidur diatas meja itu lagi. Sepertinya aku sudah terbiasa tidur di atas meja yang datar ini, dan berselimutkan kain gorden yang tipis. Tapi lagi-lagi aku terkena insomnia. Berarti aku belum nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini? Aku melihat ke sekeliling. Nelliel tidur nya yang paling manis. Sementara Rukia membuka mulutnya sedikit. Aku cekikan.

Dan juga kulihat Toushiro tampak menyilangkan tangannya, sok keren? Haha, aku tertawa dalam hati. Aku memberhentikan lirik mataku ke Kurosaki-Senpai dan si Ketua Osis. Mereka tampak mengigau. Kurosaki-Senpai tampak mengigau 'Mati kau, Mayuri-Sensei' menyebut nama guru Biologi yang sadis itu sambil tangannya memukul-mukul udara. Lirikan mataku berpindah ke si Ketua Osis, dia tampak kalem saja dan mengigau.. Ino? Eh, apa yang dia ceracaukan? Aku menajamkan pendengaranku. Inoue katanya? Langsung saja aku menenggelamkan kepalaku dengan selimut menutupi wajahku yang perlahan memerah. Eh, diantara yang lain ternyata aku masih memangilnya dengan julukan. Baiklah, aku akan mengubahnya kalau begitu. Segera aku memejamkan mataku setelah itu.

Pagi pun tiba. Kami memasak ikan dari pancingan dari para anak laki-laki, untuk menghemat bahan makanan yang kami temukan di kelas Nelliel. Buah-buahan yang aku dan Nelliel cari kemarin juga masih ada.

Aku mengawali percakapan pagi ini "Aku lihat semalam Nelliel tidurnya yang paling manis loh, hihi" Aku sudah mulai terbiasa berbicara dengan mereka.

"Hee? Kau melihatku tidur? Pasti aku ngigau yang tidak-tidak!" Heboh Kurosaki-Senpai

"Ya! Hahaha, Kurosaki-Senpai semalam begini 'Mati kau, Mayuri-Sensei!'" Ujarku sambil menirukan gaya Kurosaki-Senpai semalam.

Terdengar gelak tawa dari yang lain.

"Kalau aku?" Tanya Rukia

"Kalau Rukia-chan mulut nya agak menganga. Sedangkan Hitsugaya-kun dengan tetap keadaan gaya sok cool" Ujarku yang lagi-lagi menimbulkan gelak tawa diantara kami.

"Kalau Kaichou bagaimana?" Tanya Toushiro kepadaku.

"E-eh, aku tidak tahu kalau Schiffer-Senpai.." Ujarku pelan, aku dapat merasakan mukaku tiba-tiba memanas.

"Hayo, Ulquiorra kau pasti menggigau yang tidak-tidak semalam! Kau mimpi 'itu' ya?! Kau memang mesum!" Tuduh Kurosaki-Senpai secara tiba-tiba ke Schiffer-Senpai

"Diam, Kurosaki. Apakah dirimu sendiri tidak mesum, hah?!" Protes Schiffer-Senpai, kulihat mukanya merah padam.

'T-ternyata d-dia mesum?!' pikirku dengan sweatdrop.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Nelliel "Teman-teman mau berenang tidak?" Tawar nya di sela-sela makan.

"EH?! BERENANG?! BOLEH-BOLEH!" Jawab Rukia, Kurosaki-Senpai, dan Hitsugaya bersemangat.

"T-tapi, apakah kita berenang memakai seragam? Kita kan hanya mempunyai baju ini" Kata Rukia.

"Tenang saja! Aku baru ingat bahwa ada pelajaran Olahraga di kelas ku waktu itu hehe. Jadi, yaa bagaimana kalau kita memakai baju Olahraga itu?" Jawab Nelliel menenangkan.

"Hmm, ya ya bisa jadi bisa jadi" Rukia mengganguk-angguk tanda setuju.

"Inoue, dan Kaichou ikut?" Tawar Hitsugaya kepada kami berdua.

Aku agak ragu mengatakan iya, aku melirik sedikit kearah Rukia yang sedang mengeluarkan 'Puppy Eyes' langsung saja aku menggangguk, dan aku mendengar suara 'Hn' dari Schiffer-Senpai setelah aku mengganguk.

'Lady's first'. Ya, istilah itu masih berlaku disini. Aku, Rukia, dan Nelliel duluan yang mengganti pakaian. Setelah selesai kami pun keluar dan menyuruh para laki-laki untuk mengganti baju.

Tak perlu waktu lama seperti kamu mereka sudah keluar dengan hanya menggenakan celana training saja. W-wah, Schiffer-Senpai tampak keren.

Langsung saja kami nyebur ke pantai dan bermain siram-siraman air walaupun Schiffer-Senpai awalnya tampak duduk saja, akhirnya dia ikut bergabung bersama. Menyenangkan sekali.

* * *

Seminggu pun sudah berlalu kami berada dipulau entah-apa-ini-namanya. Tiba-tiba ada kapal lewat kami berteriak meminta tolong.

"OIIII TOLONG KAMI! KAMI TERSESAT!" Teriak kami serempak.

"HOIII APAKAH KAU MENDENGAR?!" Ulang kami sekali lagi

"Ah, Kuchiki apakah kau mempunyai kaca?" Tanya Schiffer-Senpai tiba-tiba.

"Punya" Ujar Rukia segera mengeluarkan kaca dari saku nya.

Schiffer-Senpai pun mengarahkan kaca ke cahaya matahari yang menghasilkan pantulan cahaya.

Ah, tapi itu percuma. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa kapal itu berbalik dan menyelamatkan kami. Membawa kami pulang ke Tokyo.

"Sekarang kapal-kapal memakai teknologi yang menggunakan suara bising. Jadi nya tidak terdengar" Jelas Schiffer-Senpai

"Uh, aku ingin pulang" Rutukku.

Malam ini aku kembali tidak bisa tidur. Aku pun beranjak dari meja datar-yang-tidak-nyaman-ini.

"Kukira dia ada" Gumamku pada diri sendiri, mencari keberadaan si Kaichou Karakura Gakuen.

"Mencariku Inoue?" Ujar Sebuah dari belakangku. Berusah mengkagetkan?

"E-eh? Tidak!" Elakku padanya.

Aku pun duduk menghadap pantai, Si Ketua Osis itu pergi entah kemana. Oh, ternyata dia pergi ke arah hutan. Apa tidak apa-apa tuh ke hutan malam-malam? Masa bodo ah.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, sekitar 15 menitan dia sudah muncul membawa beberapa ranting. Kemudian menghidupkan api. 'Darimana dia mendapatkan korek itu?' Pikir ku sweatdrop.

"Aku tidak sengaja membawa nya." Ujarnya tiba-tiba seakan mengetahui isi pikiran ku.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur lagi, Inoue?" tanya nya memulai percakapan

"Jangan seolah-olah aku tidak bisa tidur terus. Kau sendiri?" Aku tidak menyangka akan mengatakan kata seperti itu kepada seorang Senpai apalagi dia Kaichou. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa berbicara dengannya

"Aku sudah terbiasa." Jawabnya. Huh? Jawaban yang aneh. Tetapi aku tidak memikirkannya. Kemudian hening melanda.

Hening yang berkepanjangan. Hingga aku pun tertidur. Samar-samar aku merasakan ada yang merangkul dan mengelus kepala ku.

* * *

"HAHAHA! Kau lihat seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer tidur berduaan dengan adik kelas nya yang bernama Orihime Inoe! Sungguh fenomena langka!" Gelak tawa Kurosaki-Senpai terdengar keras sekali, aku bisa merasakan wajahku panas karena malu!

"Diamlah, Kurosaki" Ucap Schiffer-Senpai datar.

Kurosaki-Senpai langsung menahan tawanya dengan mulutnya

Tiba-tiba kami mendengar ada suara guncangan dari arah kelas. Segera kami berbondong-bondong menobrak pintu kelas. Dan ternyata kami sudah berada di sekolah lagi! O-oh, Kami-sama! Apakah ini benar-benar Karakura Gakuen?! Tokyo?!

"Syukurlah, kita kembali! Kita selamat!" Ucap kami bersamaan.

Aku pun melihat kalender.

"D—dan kita kembali disaat bencana itu terjadi!" Seru ku.

Keheningan melanda. Tapi, "Masa bodo ah! Yang penting udah di Tokyo!" Ucap kami tak peduli.

Ternyata hari sudah sore. Rukia pun mengajakku pulang. Tiba-tiba Schiffer-Senpai menawarkan diri untuk ikut(mengantarku)

Sungguh keajaiban yang tak terduga. Pengalaman yang aneh yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Apakah itu semua hanya mimpi? Tapi mana mungkin kami bermimpi secara bersamaan! Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting kami semua selamat. Semenjak itu hubungan kami berenam menjadi dekat, seperti teman biasa. Yang awalnya saling tidak dekat atau bahkan saling tidak mengenal satu sama lain dan semenjak itu juga Schiffer-Senpai selalu tersenyum jika bertemu denganku. Huh?

.

.

Owari

* * *

Ok, ending nya ngegantung ya? Wkwkwk biarin deh #gabertanggungjawab

Ide terinspirasi dari sebuah manga.

Mohon maaf jika banyak salah kata, nama nya juga author nubie hoho

Nggak banyak omongon lagi deh, tampungan review dibuka hehe XD

Mind to Review?


End file.
